


[podfic] Accessory

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2020, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Locked In, Multi, Podfic, Pre-Relationship, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: He turned to her with a sharp grin. "And how about you? Still think you'd rather kiss a Wookiee?"
Relationships: Chewbacca/Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] Accessory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accessory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508321) by [Flamebyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Locked In, Pre-Relationship, trope bingo, Awkward Conversations ****

 **Length:** 00:06:29

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/\(SW\)%20_Accessory_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW\)%20_Accessory_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
